pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlotte Perkins Gilman bibliography
The following is a complete list of writings by Charlotte Perkins Gilman (1860-1935). Except where noted, bibliographic information is courtesy of Kim Well's website, "Domestic Goddesses.Wells, Kim. "Guide to Research Materials," Domestic Goddesses, August 23, 1999, WomenWriters.net, Web, accessed 27 October 2008. Poetry *''In This Our World,1st ed. Oakland: McCombs & Vaughn, 1893. London: T. Fisher Unwin, 1895. 2nd ed.; San Francisco: Press of James H. Barry, 1895. Boston: Small, Maynard, 1899. *''Suffrage Songs and Verses. New York: Charlton Co., 1911. Microfilm. New Haven: Research Publications, 1977, History of Women #6558. *''The Later Poetry of Charlotte Perkins Gilman, ed. Denise D. Knight. Newark, DE: University of Delaware Press, 1996. Novels and Novellas *''What Diantha Did. Forerunner. 1909-10. *''The Crux''. Forerunner. 1911. *''Moving the Mountain. ''Forerunner. 1911. *''Mag-Marjorie.'' Forerunner. 1912. *''Benigna Machiavelli.'' Forerunner. 1914. *''Herland.'' Forerunner. 1915. *''With Her in Ourland.'' Forerunner. 1916. *''Unpunished.'' Eds. Catherine J. Golden and Denise D. Knight. New York: Feminist Press, 1997. Short stories , one of Gilman's most popular works, originally published in 1892 before her marriage to George Houghton Gilman]] Gilman published 186 short stories in magazines, newspapers, and many were published in her self-published monthly, The Forerunner. Many literary critics have ignored these short stories.Wells, Kim. Domestic Goddesses. August 23, 1999, Web, accessed 27 October 2008 . *"Circumstances Alter Cases." Kate Field's Washington 23 July 1890: 55-56. "The Yellow Wall-Paper" and Other Stories. Ed. Robert Shulman. Oxford: Oxford UP, 1995. 32-38. *"That Rare Jewel." Women's Journal 17 May 1890: 158. "The Yellow Wall-Paper" and Other Stories. Ed. Robert Shulman. Oxford: Oxford UP, 1995. 20-24. *"The Unexpected." Kate Field's Washington 21 May 1890: 335-6. "The Yellow Wall-Paper" and Other Stories. Ed. Robert Shulman. Oxford: Oxford UP, 1995. 25-31. *"An Extinct Angel." Kate Field's Washington 23 Sept 1891:199-200. "The Yellow Wall-Paper" and Other Stories. Ed. Robert Shulman. Oxford: Oxford UP, 1995. 48-50. *"The Giant Wistaria." New England Magazine 4 (1891): 480-85. "The Yellow Wall-Paper" and Other Stories. Ed. Robert Shulman. Oxford: Oxford UP, 1995. 39-47. *"The Yellow Wall-paper." New England Magazine 5 (1892): 647-56; Boston: Small, Maynard & Co., 1899; NY: Feminist Press, 1973 Afterword Elaine Hedges; Oxford: Oxford UP, 1995. Introduction Robert Shulman. *"The Rocking-Chair." Worthington's Illustrated 1 (1893): 453-59. "The Yellow Wall-Paper" and Other Stories. Ed. Robert Shulman. Oxford: Oxford UP, 1995. 51-61. *"An Elopement." San Francisco Call 10 July 1893: 1. "The Yellow Wall-Paper" and Other Stories. Ed. Robert Shulman. Oxford: Oxford UP, 1995. 66-68. *"Deserted." San Francisco Call 17 July 1893: 1-2. "The Yellow Wall-Paper" and Other Stories. Ed. Robert Shulman. Oxford: Oxford UP, 1995. 62-65. *"Through This." Kate Field's Washington 13 Sept 1893: 166. "The Yellow Wall-Paper" and Other Stories. Ed. Robert Shulman. Oxford: Oxford UP, 1995. 69-72. *"A Day's Berryin.'" Impress 13 Oct 1894: 4-5. "The Yellow Wall-Paper" and Other Stories. Ed. Robert Shulman. Oxford: Oxford UP, 1995. 78-82. *"Five Girls." Impress 1 Dec 1894: 5. "The Yellow Wall-Paper" and Other Stories. Ed. Robert Shulman. Oxford: Oxford UP, 1995. 83-86. *"One Way Out."Impress 29 Dec 1894: 4-5. "The Yellow Wall-Paper" and Other Stories. Ed. Robert Shulman. Oxford: Oxford UP, 1995. 87-91. *"The Misleading of Pendleton Oaks." Impress 6 Oct 1894: 4-5. "The Yellow Wall-Paper" and Other Stories. Ed. Robert Shulman. Oxford: Oxford UP, 1995. 73-77. *"An Unnatural Mother." Impress 16 Feb 1895: 4-5. "The Yellow Wall-Paper" and Other Stories. Ed. Robert Shulman. Oxford: Oxford UP, 1995. 98-106. *"An Unpatented Process." Impress 12 Jan 1895: 4-5. "The Yellow Wall-Paper" and Other Stories. Ed. Robert Shulman. Oxford: Oxford UP, 1995. 92-97. *"According to Solomon." Forerunner 1:2 (1909):1-5. "The Yellow Wall-Paper" and Other Stories. Ed. Robert Shulman. Oxford: Oxford UP, 1995. 122-129. *"Three Thanksgivings." Forerunner 1 (1909): 5-12. "The Yellow Wall-Paper" and Other Stories. Ed. Robert Shulman. Oxford: Oxford UP, 1995. 107-121. *"What Diantha Did." Forerunner 1 (1909–11); NY: Charlton Co., 1910; London: T. Fisher Unwin, 1912. *"The Cottagette." Forerunner 1:10 (1910): 1-5. "The Yellow Wall-Paper" and Other Stories. Ed. Robert Shulman. Oxford: Oxford UP, 1995. 130-138. *"When I Was a Witch." Forerunner 1 (1910): 1-6. The Charlotte Perkins Gilman Reader. Ed. Ann J. Lane. NY: Pantheon, 1980. 21-31. *"In Two Houses." Forerunner 2:7 (1911): 171-77. "The Yellow Wall-Paper" and Other Stories. Ed. Robert Shulman. Oxford: Oxford UP, 1995. 159-171. *"Making a Change." Forerunner 2:12 (1911): 311-315 . "The Yellow Wall-Paper" and Other Stories. Ed. Robert Shulman. Oxford: Oxford UP, 1995. 182-190. *"Moving the Mountain." Forerunner 2 (1911); NY: Charlton Co., 1911; The Charlotte Perkins Gilman Reader. Ed. Ann J. Lane. NY: Pantheon, 1980. 178-188. *"The Crux." Forerunner 2 (1910); NY: Charlton Co., 1911; The Charlotte Perkins Gilman Reader. Ed. Ann J. Lane. NY: Pantheon, 1980. 116-122. *"The Jumping-off Place." Forerunner 2:4 (1911): 87-93. "The Yellow Wall-Paper" and Other Stories. Ed. Robert Shulman. Oxford: Oxford UP, 1995. 148-158. *"The Widow's Might." Forerunner 2:1 (1911): 3-7. "The Yellow Wall-Paper" and Other Stories. Ed. Robert Shulman. Oxford: Oxford UP, 1995. 139-147. *"Turned." Forerunner 2:9 (1911): 227-32. "The Yellow Wall-Paper" and Other Stories. Ed. Robert Shulman. Oxford: Oxford UP, 1995. 182-191. *"Mrs. Elder's Idea." Forerunner 3:2 (1912): 29-32. "The Yellow Wall-Paper" and Other Stories. Ed. Robert Shulman. Oxford: Oxford UP, 1995. 191-199. *"Their House." Forerunner 3:12 (1912): 309-14. "The Yellow Wall-Paper" and Other Stories. Ed. Robert Shulman. Oxford: Oxford UP, 1995. 200-209. *"A Council of War." Forerunner 4:8 (1913): 197-201. "The Yellow Wall-Paper" and Other Stories. Ed. Robert Shulman. Oxford: Oxford UP, 1995. 235-243. *"Bee Wise." Forerunner 4:7 (1913): 169-173. "The Yellow Wall-Paper" and Other Stories. Ed. Robert Shulman. Oxford: Oxford UP, 1995. 226-234. *"Her Beauty." Forerunner 4:2 (1913): 29-33. "The Yellow Wall-Paper" and Other Stories. Ed. Robert Shulman. Oxford: Oxford UP, 1995. 210-217. *"Mrs. Hines's Money." Forerunner 4:4 (1913): 85-89. "The Yellow Wall-Paper" and Other Stories. Ed. Robert Shulman. Oxford: Oxford UP, 1995. 218-226. *"A Partnership." Forerunner 5:6 (1914): 141-45. "The Yellow Wall-Paper" and Other Stories. Ed. Robert Shulman. Oxford: Oxford UP, 1995. 253-261. *"Begnina Machiavelli." Forerunner 5 (1914); NY: Such and Such Publishing, 1998. *"Fulfilment." Forerunner 5:3 (1914): 57-61. "The Yellow Wall-Paper" and Other Stories. Ed. Robert Shulman. Oxford: Oxford UP, 1995. *"If I Were a Man." Physical Culture 32 (1914): 31-34. "The Yellow Wall-Paper" and Other Stories. Ed. Robert Shulman. Oxford: Oxford UP, 1995. 262-268. *"Mr. Peebles's Heart." Forerunner 5:9 (1914): 225-29. "The Yellow Wall-Paper" and Other Stories. Ed. Robert Shulman. Oxford: Oxford UP, 1995. 269-276. *"Dr. Clair's Place." Forerunner 6:6 (1915): 141-45. "The Yellow Wall-Paper" and Other Stories. Ed. Robert Shulman. Oxford: Oxford UP, 1995. 295-303. *"Girls and Land." Forerunner 6:5 (1915): 113-117. "The Yellow Wall-Paper" and Other Stories. Ed. Robert Shulman. Oxford: Oxford UP, 1995. 286-294. *"Herland." The Forerunner 6 (1915); NY: Pantheon Books, 1979. *"Mrs. Merrill's Duties." Forerunner 6:3 (1915): 57-61. "The Yellow Wall-Paper" and Other Stories. Ed. Robert Shulman. Oxford: Oxford UP, 1995. 277-285. *"A Surplus Woman." Forerunner 7:5 (1916): 113-18. "The Yellow Wall-Paper" and Other Stories. Ed. Robert Shulman. Oxford: Oxford UP, 1995. 304-313. *"Joan's Defender." Forerunner 7:6 (1916): 141-45. "The Yellow Wall-Paper" and Other Stories. Ed. Robert Shulman. Oxford: Oxford UP, 1995. 314-322. *"The Girl in the Pink Hat." Forerunner 7 (1916): 39-46. The Charlotte Perkins Gilman Reader. Ed. Ann J. Lane. NY: Pantheon, 1980. 39-45. *"With Her in Ourland: Sequel to Herland." Forerunner 7 (1916); Westport: Greenwood Publishing Group, 1997. Drama/Dialogues The majority of Gilman's dramas are inaccessible as they are only available from the originals. Some were printed/reprinted in the Forerunner, however. *"Dame Nature Interviewed on the Woman Question as It Looks to Her" Kate Field's Washington (1890): 138-40. *"The Twilight." Impress (10 Nov 1894): 4-5. *"Story Studies," Impress 17 Nov 1894: 5. *"The Story Guessers," Impress 24 Nov 1894: 5. *"Three Women." Forerunner 2 (1911): 134. *"Something to Vote For." Forerunner 2 (1911) 143-53. *"The Ceaseless Struggle of Sex: A Dramatic View." Kate Field's Washington. 9 April 1890, 239-40. Non-Fiction Book-Length *''His Religion and Hers: A Study of the Faith of Our Fathers and the Work of Our Mothers''. NY and London: Century Co., 1923; London: T. Fisher Unwin, 1924; Westport: Hyperion Press, 1976. *''Gems of Art for the Home and Fireside.'' Providence: J. A. and R. A. Reid, 1888. *''Women and Economics: A Study of the Economic Relation Between Men and Women as a Factor in Social Evolution.'' Boston: Small, Maynard & Co., 1898. *''Concerning Children.'' Boston: Small, Maynard & Co., 1900. *''The Home: Its Work and Influence.'' New York: McClure, Phillips, & Co., 1903. *''Human Work.'' New York: McClure, Phillips, & Co., 1904. *''The Man-Made World; or, Our Androcentric Culture.'' New York: Charton Co., 1911. *''Our Brains and What Ails Them.'' Serialized in Forerunner. 1912. *''Social Ethics.'' Serialized in Forerunner. 1914. *''His Religion and Hers: A Study of the Faith of Our Fathers and the Work of Our Mothers.'' New York and London: Century Co., 1923. *''Our Changing Morality.'' Ed. Freda Kirchway. NY: Boni, 1930. 53-66. Short and serial non-fiction *"Why Women Do Not Reform Their Dress." Woman's Journal 9 Oct 1886: 338. *"A Protest Against Petticoats." Woman's Journal 8 Jan 1887: 60. *"The Providence Ladies Gymnasium." Providence Journal 8 (1888): 2. *"How Much Must We Read?" Pacific Monthly 1 (1889): 43-44. *"Altering Human Nature." California Nationalist 10 May 1890: 10. *"Are Women Better Than Men?" Pacific Monthly 3 (1891): 9-11. *"A Lady on the Cap and Apron Question." Wasp 6 June 1891: 3. *"The Reactive Lies of Gallantry." Belford's ns 2 (1892): 205-8. *"The Vegetable Chinaman." Housekeeper's Weekly 24 June 1893: 3. *"The Saloon and Its Annex." Stockton Mail 4 (1893): 4. *"The Business League for Women." Impress 1 (1894): 2. *"Official Report of Woman's Congress." Impress 1 (1894): 3. *"John Smith and Armenia." Impress 12 Jan 1895: 2-3. *"The American Government." Woman's Column 6 June 1896: 3. *"When Socialism Began." American Fabian 3 (1897): 1-2. *"Causes and Uses of the Subjection of Women." Woman's Journal 24 Dec 1898: 410. *"The Automobile as a Reformer." Saturday Evening Post 3 June 1899: 778. *"Esthetic Dyspepsia." Saturday Evening Post 4 Aug 1900: 12. *"Ideals of Child Culture." Child Stude For Mothers and Teachers. Ed Margaret Sangster. Philadelphia: Booklovers Library, 1901. 93-101. *"Should Wives Work?" Success 5 (1902): 139. *"Fortschritte der Frauen in Amerika." Neues Frauenleben 1:1 (1903): 2-5. *"The Passing of the Home in Great American Cities." Cosmopolitan 38 (1904): 137-47. *"The Beauty of a Block." Independent 14 July 1904: 67-72. *"The Home and the Hospital." Good Housekeeping 40 (1905): 9. *"Some Light on the Woman's 'Problem.'" American Magazine 62 (1906): 4270428. *"Social Darwinism." American Journal of Sociology 12 (1907): 713-14. *"A Suggestion on the Negro Problem." American Journal of Sociology 14 (1908): 78-85. *"How Home Conditions React Upon the Family." American Journal of Sociology 14 (1909): 592-605. *"Children's Clothing." Harper's Bazaar 44 (1910): 24. *"On Dogs." Forerunner 2 (1911): 206-9. *"How to Lighten the Labor of Women." McCall's 40 (1912): 14-15, 77. *"What 'Love' Really Is." Pictorial Review 14 (1913): 11, 57. *"Gum Chewing in Public." New York Times 20 May 1914:12:5. *"A Rational Position on Suffrage/At the Request of the New York Times, Mrs. Gilman Presents the Best Arguments Possible in Behalf of Votes for Women." New York Times Magazine 7 Mar 1915: 14-15. *"What is Feminism?" Boston Sunday Herald Magazine 3 Sept 1916: 7. *"The Housekeeper and the Food Problem." Annals of the American Academy 74 (1917): 123-40. *"Concerning Clothes." Independent 22 June 1918: 478, 483. *"The Socializing of Education." Public 5 April 1919: 348-49. *"A Woman's Party." Suffragist 8 (1920): 8-9. *"Making Towns Fit to Live In." Century 102 (1921): 361-366. *"Cross-Examining Santa Claus." Century 105 (1922): 169-174. *"Is America Too Hospitable?" Forum 70 (1923): 1983-89. *"Toward Monogamy." Nation 11 June 1924: 671-73. *"The Nobler Male." Forum 74 (1925): 19-21. *"American Radicals. New York Jewish Daily Forward 1 (1926): 1. *"Progress through Birth Control." North American Review 224 (1927): 622-29. *"Divorce and Birth Control." Outlook 25 Jan 1928: 130-31. *"Feminism and Social Progress." Problems of Civilization. Ed. Baker Brownell. NY: D. Van Nostrand, 1929. 115-42. *"Sex and Race Progress." Sex in Civilization. Eds. V. F. Calverton and S. D. Schmalhausen. NY: Macaulay, 1929. 109-23. *"Parasitism and Civilized Vice." Woman's Coming of Age. Ed. S. D. Schmalhausen. NY: Liveright, 1931. 110-26. *"Birth Control, Religion and the Unfit." Nation 27 Jan 1932: 108-109. *"The Right to Die." Forum 94 (1935): 297-300. Self Publications Forerunner 1-7: 1909-16. Microfiche. NY: Greenwood, 1968. Selected Lectures There are 90 reports of the lectures that Gilman gave in The United States and Europe. *"Club News." Weekly Nationalist 21 June 1890: 6. "On Human Nature." *"With Women Who Write." San Francisco Examiner. March 1891, 3:3. "The Coming Woman." *"Safeguards Suggested for Social Evils." San Francisco Call 24 April 1892: 12:4. *"The Labor Movement." Alameda County Federation of Trades, 1893. Alameda County, CA Labor Union Meetings. 2 September 1892. *"Announcement." Impress 1 (1894): 2. Series of "Talks on Social Questions." *"All the Comforts of a Home." San Francisco Examiner. 22 May 1895: 9. "Simplicity and Decoration." *"The Washington Convention." Woman's Journal 15 Feb 1896: 49-50. California. *"Woman Suffrage League." Boston Advertiser 10 Nov 1897: 8:1. "The Economic Basis of the Woman Question." *"Bellamy Memorial Meeting." American Fabian 4: (1898): 3. *"An Evening With Kipling." Daily Argus 14 March 1899: 4:2. *"Scientific Training of Domestic Servants." Women and Industrial Life Vol 6 of International Congress of Women of 1899. Ed Countess of Aberdeen. London: T. Unwin Fisher, 1900. 109. *"Society and the Child." Brooklyn Eagle 11 Dec 1902: 8:4. *"Woman and Work/ Popular Fallacy that They are a Leisure Class, Says Mrs. Gilman." New York Tribune 26 Feb 1903: 7:1. *"A New Light on the Woman Question." Woman's Journal 25 April 1904: 76-77. *"Straight Talk by Mrs. Gilman is Looked For." San Francisco Call 16 July 1905: 33:2. *"Women and Social Service." Warren: National American Woman Suffrage Association, 1907. *"Higher Marriage Mrs. Gilman's Plea." New York Times 29 Dec 1908: 2:3. *"Three Women Leaders in Hub." Boston Post 7 Dec 1909: 1:1-2 and 14:5-6. *"Warless World When Women's Slavery Ends.' San Francisco Examiner 14 Nov 1910: 4:1. *"Lecture Given by Mrs. Gilman." San Francisco Call 15 Nov 1911: 7:3. "The Society-- Body and Soul." *"Mrs. Gilman Assorts Sins." New York Times 3 June 1913: 3:8 *"Adam the Real Rib, Mrs. Gilman Insists." New York Times. 19 Feb 1914: 9:3. *"Advocates a 'World City.'" New York Times 6 Jan 1915: 15:5. Arbitration of diplomatic disputes by an international agency. *"The Listener." Boston Transcript 14 April 1917: 14:1. Announcement of lecture series. *"Great Duty for Women After War." Boston Post 26 Feb 1918: 2:7. *"Mrs. Gilman Urges Hired Mother Idea." New York Times 23 Sept 1919: 36:1-2. *"Eulogize Susan B. Anthony." New York Times 16 Feb 1920: 15:6. Gilman and others eulogize Anthony on the centenary of her birth. *"Walt Whitman Dinner." New York Times 1 June 1921: 16:7. speaks at annual meeting of Whitman Society in New York. *"Fiction of America Being Melting Pot Unmasked by CPG." Dallas Morning News 15 Feb 1926: 9:7-8 and 15:8. Autobiography *''The Living of Charlotte Perkins Gilman: An Autobiography.'' New York and London: D. Appleton-Century Co., 1935; NY: Arno Press, 1972; and Harper & Row, 1975. Diaries, Journals, Biographies, and Letters *''Charlotte Perkins Gilman: The Making of a Radical Feminist.'' Mary A. Hill. Philadelphia: Temple University Press, 1980. *''Endure: The Diaries of Charles Walter Stetson.'' Ed. Mary A. Hill. Philadelphia: Temple University Press, 1988. *''A Journey from Within: The Love Letters of Charlotte Perkins Gilman, 1897-1900.'' Ed. Mary A. Hill. Lewisburg: Bucknill UP, 1995. *''To Herland and Beyond: The Life of Charlotte Perkins Gilman.'' Ann J. Lane. New York: Pantheon, 1990. *''The Diaries of Charlotte Perkins Gilman,'' 2 Vols. Ed. Denise D. Knight. Charlottesville: University Press of Virginia, 1994. Audio * The Yellow Wallpaper, Suspense, CBS radio, 1948 * 2 short radio episodes of Gilman's writing, "California Colors" and "Matriatism" from California Legacy Project. Further Resources *Allen, Judith (2009). The Feminism of Charlotte Perkins Gilman: Sexualities, Histories, Progressivism, University of Chicago Press, ISBN 978-0-226-01463-0 *Berman, Jeffrey. “The Unrestful Cure: Charlotte Perkins Gilman and `The Yellow Wallpaper. The Captive Imagination: A Casebook on The Yellow Wallpaper. Ed. Catherine Golden. New York: Feminist Press, 1992. 211-41. *Carter-Sanborn, Kristin. “Restraining Order: The Imperialist Anti-Violence of Charlotte Perkins Gilman.” Arizona Quarterly 56.2 (Summer 2000): 1-36. *Ceplair, Larry, ed. Charlotte Perkins Gilman: A Nonfiction Reader. New York: Columbia UP, 1991. *Davis, Cynthia J. Charlotte Perkins Gilman: A Biography (Stanford University Press; 2010) 568 pages; major scholarly biography *Davis, Cynthia J. and Denise D. Knight. Charlotte Perkins Gilman and Her Contemporaries: Literary and Intellectual Contexts. Tuscaloosa: University of Alabama Press, 2004. *Deegan, Mary Jo. “Introduction.” With Her in Ourland: Sequel to Herland. Eds. Mary Jo Deegan and Michael R. Hill. Westport, CT: Praeger, 1997. 1-57. *Eldredge, Charles C. Charles Walter Stetson, Color, and Fantasy. Lawrence: Spencer Museum of Art, The U of Kansas, 1982. *Ganobcsik-Williams, Lisa. “The Intellectualism of Charlotte Perkins Gilman: Evolutionary Perspectives on Race, Ethnicity, and Gender.” Charlotte Perkins Gilman: Optimist Reformer. Eds. Jill Rudd and Val Gough. Iowa City: U of Iowa P , 1999. *Golden, Catherine. T''he Captive Imagination: A Casebook on The Yellow Wallpaper.'' New York: Feminist Press, 1992. :---. “`Written to Drive Nails With’: Recalling the Early Poetry of Charlotte Perkins Gilman.” Charlotte Perkins Gilman: Optimist Reformer. Eds. Jill Rudd and Val Gough. Iowa City: U of Iowa P, 1999. 243-66. *Gough, Val. “`In the Twinkling of an Eye’: Gilman’s Utopian Imagination.” In A Very Different Story: Studies on the Fiction of Charlotte Perkins Gilman. Eds. Val Gough and Jill Rudd. Liverpool: Liverpool UP, 1998. 129-43. *Gubar, Susan. “She in Herland: Feminism as Fantasy.” Charlotte Perkins Gilman: The Woman and Her Work. Ed. Sheryl L. Meyering. Ann Arbor: UMI Research Press, 1989. 191-201. *Hill, Mary Armfield. “Charlotte Perkins Gilman and the Journey From Within.” In A Very Different Story: Studies on the Fiction of Charlotte Perkins Gilman. Eds. Val Gough and Jill Rudd. Liverpool: Liverpool UP, 1998. 8-23. *Karpinski, Joanne B., “The Economic Conundrum in the Lifewriting of Charlotte Perkins Gilman. The Mixed Legacy of Charlotte Perkins Gilman. Ed. Catherine J. Golden and Joanne S. Zangrando. U of Delaware P, 2000. 35-46. *Kessler, Carol Farley. “Dreaming Always of Lovely Things Beyond’: Living Toward Herland, Experiential foregrounding. In The Mixed Legacy of Charlotte Perkins Gilman, Eds. Catherine J. Golden and Joanna Schneider Zangrando. Newark: U of Delaware P, 2000. 89-103. *Knight, Denise D. Charlotte Perkins Gilman: A Study of the Short Fiction, Twayne Studies in Short Fiction, Twayne Publishers, 1997. :---. “Introduction.” Herland, `The Yellow Wall-Paper’ and Selected Writings. New York: Penguin, 1999. *Lane, Ann J. “Introduction.” Herland: A Lost Feminist Utopian Novel by Charlotte Perkins Gilman. 1915. Rpt. New York: Pantheon Books, 1979 :---. “The Fictional World of Charlotte Perkins Gilman.” The Charlotte Perkins Gilman Reader. Ed. Ann J. Lane. New York: Pantheon, 1980. *Lanser, Susan S. “Feminist Criticism, `The Yellow Wallpaper,’ and the Politics of Color in America.” Rpt. “The Yellow Wallpaper”: Charlotte Perkins Gilman. Eds. Thomas L. Erskine and Connie L. Richards. New Brunswick: Rutgers UP, 1993. 225-256. *Long, Lisa A. “Herland and the Gender of Science.” MLA Approaches to Teaching Gilman’s The Yellow Wall-Paper and Herland. Eds. Denise D. Knight and Cynthia J. David. New York: Modern Language Association of America, 2003. 125-132. *Mitchell, S. Weir, M.D. “Camp Cure.” Nurse and Patient, and Camp Cure. Philadelphia: Lippincott, 1877 :---. Wear and Tear, or Hints for the Overworked.1887. New York: Arno Press, 1973. *Oliver, Lawrence J. and Gary Scharnhorst. “Charlotte Perkins Gilman v. Ambrose Bierce:The Literary Politics of Gender in Fin-de-Siècle California.” Journal of the West (July 1993): 52-60. *Palmeri, Ann. “Charlotte Perkins Gilman: Forerunner of a Feminist Social Science.” Discovering Reality: Feminist Perspectives on Epistemology, Metaphysics, Methodology and Philosophy of Science. Eds. Sandra Harding and Merrill B. Hintikka. Dordrecht: Reidel, 1983. 97-120. *Scharnhorst, Gary. Charlotte Perkins Gilman. Boston: Twayne, 1985. *Scharnhorst, Gary, and Denise D. Knight. “Charlotte Perkins Gilman’s Library: A Reconstruction.” Resources for American Literary Studies 23:2 (1997): 181-219. *Stetson, Charles Walter. Endure: The Diaries of Charles Walter Stetson. Ed. Mary A. Hill. Philadelphia: Temple UP, 1985. *Tuttle, Jennifer S. “Rewriting the West Cure: Charlotte Perkins Gilman, Owen Wister, and the Sexual Politics of Neurasthenia.” The Mixed Legacy of Charlotte Perkins Gilman. Eds. Catherine J. Golden and Joanna Schneider Zangrando. Newark: U of Delaware P, 2000. 103-121. *Wegener, Frederick. “What a Comfort a Woman Doctor Is!’ Medical Women in the Life and Writing of Charlotte Perkins Gilman. In Charlotte Perkins Gilman: Optimist Reformer. Eds. Jill Rudd & Val Gough. Iowa City: U of Iowa P, 1999. 45-73. *Weinbaum, Alys Eve. “Writing Feminist Genealogy: Charlotte Perkins Gilman, Racial Nationalism, and the Reproduction of Maternalist Feminism.” Feminist Studies 27 (Summer 2001): 271-30. Notes External links ;Poems * "Similar Cases" A poem by Gilman *Selected Poetry of Charlotte Anna Perkins Gilman (1860-1935) at Representative Poetry Online ;Prose * Essays by Charlotte Perkins Gilman at Quotidiana.org ;Books * * [http://digital.library.upenn.edu/women/gilman/suffrage/suffrage.html Suffrage Songs and Verses] ;About * "Charlotte Perkins Gilman: Domestic Goddess" * "Charlotte Perkins Gilman" Short biography and bibliography from Author's Calendar * ;Etc. * "A Guide for Research Materials" * The Charlotte Perkins Gilman Society